hgfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
An Avox and a Girl
So this will be another story it will be relitivly short. It won't have chapters or anything just a little story that I've been thinking about doing. Do you guys think I should stop writing... I just come up with ideas then they drift away. Anyway this will be about a avox who was sent to be a servent for a spoiled 13 year old girl in the capitol as she bonds with and watches the hunger games with the avox. Picking Ginger's POV A new group of avoxs have arrived, my daddy is a gamemaker so we get many servents. They don't ever talk to us (obviously). They line up so we can pick which one we want to personaly serve us. Daddy has them answer three questions before they can be picked, they are each handed a small white board to answer. "What is your favorite color?" Daddy asks. The avox's not sure what to do write the color and hold the white boards up. Except for one who only looks down either not knowing what to do or the inability to write. I quickly scan the area looking for pink. No one has it, then i scan for purple my second favorite color, only a girl with brownish colored hair holds up the word purple. "What district are you from?" Daddy comands them. The guy who can't write doesn't do anything while the others hold up the white boards. I scan for 7, and 3. A guy has 3 written while the girl with brown hair has 7. "What is your name?" Daddy comands. Again they hold up their names. I look for an intresting name; Chris Jones, Jen River, Jack Mash, Alex Olive, Thomas Range, Penny Coin, Asia Continet, Gagget Zap, (blank), Swirl Blainey, Tim Jackson, Daisy Bad, Harry Rotter. I love the name's Alex, Gagget and Swirl. Daisy and Penny I'm not sure about. The rest are boring, I really hate the name Harry Rotter. UGH! I then try to remember the imformation about the three I like. Gagget was from 3 and his favorite color was brown, Alex's district was 12 and her favorite color was yellow, and Swirl was the girl from 7. I hate the color brown and District 12. I decide Swirl, she seems pretty and nice. But also a little mysterious, I hope she can obey commands! Now I wait, my dad chooses Gagget, my mom Penny, my older brother Alex, and my older sister Harry. I am extermly happy Swirl wasn't chosen. I quickly pick her, and let my younger twin siblings choose their's. I try to pay attention, they are 10 and this is their first avox chose, we get new ones ever 5 years. Allie picks Jen River, and Aladin, Chris Jones. They probably wanted the guys we got, in fact when I picked Swirl Allie sighed. TOO BAD SUCKERS!!!! Any way the ones choosen are taken away to be trained how to serve us, the other's... well I heard they get sent to another house hold. Any who... I go to my room and call up my BFF Lallie Gagger. Swirl's POV I am herded away with the 6 other choosen ones. We are shown our quarters, which are no more then a closet crammed with a bed, a chest and a window. We each draw numbers to choose. I get one and pick the room with a slightly larger window. Penny Coin gets the room with a window that only a mouse could look through. I then am handed a folder with information about my new master. I'm about to say thank you when I remember I can't. I wish I could speak, I use to have such fun talking. Me and my friends would often lay on my roof under the stars and wisper secrets about other girls. My friends didn't know how starving I was, how my mother had fainted yesterday. No one knew about our dispar. When my sister died of starvation me and my younger sister decided to get out. My mother was too sick to move, my father too cruel to care. My father had all the food in the house, a peacekeeper who wouldn't share. He let us starve. I hate him. Me and my sister waited until the peacekeepers had lunch before we moved. We slipped under the only hole in the district, what we didn't realize was Father had frogoten money and came back. Only to see us dissapper under the fence. He chased us. We ran and ran, but he caught up. He was two yards behind us when he pulled out his gun and shot my sister in the head.' ' After that I gave up my hope to get away. My dad handcuffed me and gave me over to the capitol. I was turned into an avox. It was as simple as that. I open up the folder and look at the overview. I'm replaceing an avox named Clarie. She is being sent to tend to tributes. She wrote this report for the next avox as I will at the end of my time. There was the basics: likes to party, has friends over every day, and often fights with sister. Then at the very bottom, Very spoiled, self centered, glad to finally escape. Now I'm nervous. This girl will be incharge of me for the next 5 years! I try to sigh but all that comes out is a "Gheg". ''I then look at this months scedule. March 5th,'' Hair apointment. March 12th, Lallie's Party, March 17th, Offical Gamemaker meeting (Must be out of house), March 20th, Hunger games Begin, March 22nd, Eye Appointment, March 27th, Skin appointment . ''Those are the basics.'' '''Ginger's POV I wake up the next morning and demand a hot coco. I always have a hot coco in the morning. The st upid new avox almost dropped it. Some spilled on my vintage rug!!! "STOP!!!!!!!!!!! YOU RUINED MY ZEBRA!" She bows her head and hands me the hot coco. UGH! Some avoxes. We are then off to my hair appointment, I'm going to get my bangs colored pink! See I'm going through this program where I'm slowly going to become bueatiful. First it's bangs, then my eyes will be dyed a color. Then my skin! After that I will be gorgeus. We get there just in time. Izzy, my stylist, quickly spray's on some hair spray and gets to work. At the end of the session i look great and my avox looks disgusted. Commands Swirl's POV This girl is disgusting, trying to make herself look good so she can be popular. I was never popular. I don't know why, maybe I was weak, maybe I had a peacekeeper as a dad, maybe it was because I was enemies with the popular girl, Bell. Category:Stories Category:Moviepopcorn123 (fanon)